<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Not Very Guilty Pleasure by Eureka234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233206">A Not Very Guilty Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eureka234/pseuds/Eureka234'>Eureka234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Couldn't Tell if You Were Blessed or Cursed [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Book: Swords and Shields - Varric Tethras, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Inquisitor Cullen Rutherford, Skyhold (Dragon Age), Story within a Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eureka234/pseuds/Eureka234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric tries to make amends with Cassandra by feeding into her love of reading. One shot.</p><p>This was part of, "The Prophet just Isn't as Pretty" AU, but can be read standalone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Pentaghast &amp; Varric Tethras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Couldn't Tell if You Were Blessed or Cursed [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/654998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Not Very Guilty Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While I am polishing the final arc of my AU story where Samson is the Herald, I wanted to share some one-shots. This is a scene which I have removed from the main plot of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077811/chapters/16087750"><em>The Prophet just isn't as Pretty</em></a>  as it doesn't add anything, though I thought it was amusing enough to keep separate. It was originally in chapter 81. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Herald’s rest was as painfully noisy as ever. Likely, Samson’s red lyrium withdrawal was to blame. Even when his dose had been decreased substantially since the Haven days, he had a low tolerance to noise. Small crowds made his head ring and ache.</p><p>The weather was kinder this time of year. There were fewer clouds and fog, allowing the hot sun to reach the tavern and lighten it. The fire wasn’t lit today, but an ever-changing temperature meant that Samson still needed to wear a heavy cloak. Fortunately, Varric was on a quieter floor of the tavern today. After some encouragement (more like pestering), Samson had persuaded Varric to give Cassandra an early draft of the next Swords and Shields instalment, in exchange for doing something he was reluctant to.</p><p>“Now I gotta think of how to do this,” Varric mused. He placed his notebook to one side. “Will you come check on my corpse after to make sure she doesn’t kill me?”</p><p>“I will happily scold her if she’s naughty, Loudmouth,” Samson said, with a feral smile. Any excuse to annoy Cassandra was a plus in his book. “You think she’d be bothered that you want her to help you, or not?” </p><p>He chuckled as Varric sighed. “She’s a scary lady, but she can be a charming smart ass and insightful from time to time. Sparkler told me she has read some of the books now anyway.”</p><p>“Reckon she’ll be as critical of your writing as she is of you?” Samson toyed. </p><p>“A good question…” Varric said with a scratch of his stubble. “I think it’s better for my sanity to decide once my life has been spared.”</p><p>They spent the next twenty minutes or so devising a plan before going their separate ways. </p><hr/><p>Varric found Cassandra on a stone path encircling the gardens. By the sounds of it, she was discussing an Inquisition outpost in the Emerald Graves with Cullen. Varric pretended to keep walking past them, until he did a detour and gave a slight wave to Cassandra. She looked down at him like she’d like nothing better than to push him into a free space in the newly prepared flower beds. In spite of Cullen being named Inquisitor shortly after arriving in Skyhold, and his more expensive wardrobe to fit the image, Varric never treated him as though he had any increase in power or authority. </p><p>“Yes?” Cassandra said sternly. “Is there a reason you are interrupting?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Curly, I was wondering if I could borrow Cassandra,” Varric said suavely.</p><p>“Borrow?” Cullen repeated, dumbstruck.</p><p>"I'll give her back, Curly." </p><p>Cassandra seemed to share the hesitation. “And why would you need to do that, Varric?”</p><p>“Indeed, is it particularly urgent?” Cullen queried. “I understand that everybody is aflutter after the Winter Palace but we really need to get our behinds back into our chairs and do some proper work.”</p><p>“I do plenty of work,” Varric said, “I am an author. I don’t get as much free time to run myself into the ground like you do.”</p><p>What this really meant is that Varric spent long periods of the day staring at his piece of paper, sighing heavily at it, and getting next to nothing done. That was everybody else’s fault for distracting him, of course. </p><p>Varric continued, “I am merely doing Cassandra a favour and asking her to share the open air with me, like a good <em>friend</em>. I’m looking out for her well-being before you make her wish she could melt your hair wax.”</p><p>“How kind of you,” Cassandra said spitefully.</p><p>“It won’t take long," Varric said, with a grin. He patted Cullen on the back. “She’ll be back in one lovely piece, Curly.”</p><p>“I can keep myself occupied while she is gone, thank you Varric,” Cullen said briskly.</p><p>“You’re very welcome.”</p><p>They stepped away from the path into a quieter part of the gardens under some trees. The shade was refreshing, and the soil had a springiness to it against his boots. </p><p>“Why do I have a suspicion that the Herald had something to do with this?” Cassandra asked, peering here and there distrusting. </p><p>“No need to worry about the Herald right now, Cassandra," Varric soothed. “He’s not in one of his stalking moods today. Let’s focus on the trees and elfroot plantations instead.”</p><p>Cassandra, however, frowned. “That does not answer my question!” </p><p>“Are you saying you see him as more a threat to your sanity than me?” </p><p>Cassandra stammered, “N-No.” </p><p>“I can’t control him <em>that </em>well. I know, I’m a miracle worker, but the Herald did close the Breach.” </p><p><em>If Raleigh was here, he’d doubt I had charm,</em> the storyteller added to himself. </p><p>“I doubt that is what makes the difference,” Cassandra said, but she seemed to abandon that line of thought as they stopped within a courtyard.</p><p>“So what is it?” Cassandra crossed her arms. “What have you forced me out of a room for now?”</p><p>“I was signing one of my books,” Varric said, “for a fan, I might add, and I was inspired by an epiphany as all the best literary geniuses are.”</p><p>“Really?” Cassandra groused. </p><p>“Yeah. Compassion crossed my mind. I know it’s hard to believe.”</p><p>“You’re right. I don’t believe it.” </p><p>“I thought, ‘<em>That Seeker’s ego is probably still sore after the Hawke fiasco and my sometimes inappropriate sense of humour</em>’. I wanted to offer you this copy. Unless Sparkler lied, I heard you might like it?”</p><p>He withdrew a binded copy of his novel from his satchel and passed it to her. Cassandra took the binding with tentative fingers. There was a pause, then, “What is this, exactly?”</p><p>“You’re not interested? I can give it to Ruffles instead. She’s not as big of a fan of my books as you are, but she’s still smother this like a lost puppy.”</p><p>The Seeker flicked open the first page and read. “This is not the final version?”</p><p>“Yeah. I was agonising over how to improve the manuscript and I figured who better to provide a fresh perspective than you?” </p><p>“It is not that I don’t <em>want</em> it,” Cassandra said, sounding strained. “I am flattered, Varric, but are you certain my feedback would be useful?”  </p><p>“Definitely. You’re a loyal reader, but you’re not obsessed with me like other fans,” Varric explained. “Like I said, if you don’t want it, I can find it a different home – but I wanted to make it clear that fights are not my favourite way of talking to you.”</p><p>“They are not my favourite either," Cassandra said, and she held the manuscript closer to her chest. “I do appreciate the thought, Varric. I didn’t think you valued my opinion so much.”</p><p>“C’mon… you really didn’t think so after all we’ve been through? Thick and thin?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“I hope this changes it then.” Varric stepped away in case Cassandra had second thoughts. “On the chance you have any constructive views I can keep them in mind for the next one. But it won’t count unless I can see where you’re coming from, and you’re not a tool about it.”</p><p>The Seeker sighed and there was a lengthy pause. “How is this for an example? In the previous installment, I found the character arc of the Guardsman unrealistic. His motivations are not explained. It is a complete mystery. I understand if you intend to explain it later, but even then, there are usually clues as to a person’s agency earlier on. I noticed you write this for almost every other character, like the Knight Captain. But the Guardsman is important as well.”</p><p>“Noted,” Varric said. <em>Now just apply that constructive approach to other things in your life. </em>“That was a good example. Maybe balance your criticism with something positive when you can. The Herald said something similar, but he also said the plot twist near the end was interesting, and my ideas are good.”</p><p>“Ser Marcus did?” Cassandra said, flummoxed, but her tone darkened, “I didn’t know he read your books too.” </p><p>“Erm, I won’t try to argue that he reads them as carefully as you. He’s just bored being sick all the time.” He cleared his throat. They were getting sidetracked. “Anyway, I’ll try to remember what you said about the Guardsman. Do you have any other thoughts on the book? You’ve made it this far through the series so it couldn’t have been an entire waste of your time.”</p><p>“I enjoy the story, yes,” Cassandra said, peering at the tree. “I do find it hard to believe you wrote it entirely on your own, Varric. What about the romance scenes?”</p><p>“The chapters in the middle, yes?” Varric inquired.</p><p>“How do you find inspiration for them? I think I presume correctly that your crossbow did not have any influence on the contents of those parts.”</p><p>Varric laughed. “No, that Bianca had little to do with it.” </p><p>“You mistake me,” Cassandra continued, sounding embarrassed. “I ask because the development of the main relationship in the series, however shamefully, warmed my heart, and the chapters in the middle were… magnificent.”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>…” Varric went rather quiet. The word was one of confusion and questioning at the same time. “I think you’re definitely the right person to give me feedback on the draft.” </p><p>“Did you have a woman help you write those excerpts?” Cassandra asked.</p><p>“No, surprisingly,” Varric said, finding his voice again, “Though I do have a clever editor who knows the right people to talk to.”</p><p>“You… I am intrigued, Varric.”</p><p>“Not so hasty, Seeker,” Varric said. “If you’re so desperate to hear about my romantic adventures, which are rightfully terrible and no way near as interesting as you fantasize, you might have to buy me some more ink for the extra pages it will take to implement your feedback onto the next <em>Swords and Shields</em>.”</p><p>“I am delighted to read more, even if it will not necessarily be the official version,” Cassandra said, her voice lighter. “Is there a time limit for providing you feedback for this? It will take me a few weeks to finish it, with how busy the Inquisition is.”</p><p>“As long as you need,” Varric said, “on the condition you tell me if you’ve reached a point where you’ve gotten so bored you’ve stopped reading.” </p><p>“I doubt that will happen,” Cassandra said with a smile. “Thank you for the thought.” </p><p>Varric smiled. “Thank you, Cassandra.”</p><p><em>That’s my side of the deal done, Raleigh,</em> the storyteller thought, strolling back to the main hall with a warmth in his chest.<em> Now, are you going to keep yours?</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>